Not Easy
by sandersonsister
Summary: Tsukishima didn't expect to find one of his soulmates during summer training camp. And he really didn't expect to find the other in the middle of Aobojosai. He had always heard that just because you found your soulmate, doesn't mean everything is going to be easy. Well, it certainly wasn't going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima had seen the bleached blonde once before at the practice match. He had been somewhat impressed, though he would never admit it, with the older boy. He wasn't like his own setter, who was a genius and just tossed in ways that he knew would get them points. No, this boy was smart. He was able to pick apart the other team, was able to see the flaws and plays they were trying to hide. Added with the complete trust his teammates had with him, and the tall blocker that seemed to be good at getting on everyone's nerves, it was no wonder Nekoma was considered a powerhouse.

Tsukishima would have been surprised if they took a single game during the stream of practice matches.

They didn't.

Though he watched the other closely, he never spoke to him. It was obvious that, despite his team rallying around him and the odd friendship he had struck up with Hinata, the boy liked people about as much as he himself did. However, while Tsukishima kept people away with his sarcasm and glare, the older setter avoided those around him, usually with some sort of video game in hand. Though Tsukishima had yet to decide if the avoidance and dislike of people was to do with anxiety or if the blonde had just realized that being around a lot of people made his IQ drop, like Tsukishima had.

Either way, after the first round of practice matches, Tsukishima hadn't really thought much of the other boy. He came to mind every once and awhile when he overheard Hinata talking about him, but that was it.

So, the fact that he seemed to be one of Tsukishima's markmates was certainly a surprise.

Tsukishima hadn't even been the one to notice. Yamaguchi, who knew Tsukishima's mark almost as well as he knew his own, had spotted it first.

It was just after they lost yet another match during the summer training camp. After sprinting up the hill, yet again, and Tsukishima was considering throwing himself down the damn hill just to get out of doing it again, when Yamaguchi came up and tugged on his shirt. Tsukishima rolled his eyes before looking at his smaller best friend. It was a habit Yamaguchi had cultivated over the years, tugging at Tsukishima's shirts when he wanted to tell him something but was nervous to do so.

He had really hoped his best friend would have broken that habit by now. Especially considering the fact that the boy had been yelling at him just the night before.

"What?"

Yamaguchi avoided his eyes, instead staring down at the ground vacantly. "Um, well, I saw…"

Tsukishima sighed, "Saw what?"

"Well…I could be wrong…but I thought I saw your, um, mark."

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed. His mark, which was placed on his right hip, consisted of three swirls, all woven together in an intricate pattern. The specialist he was taken to when the mark first appeared, like all children were taken to, had told his mother the three swirls represented the three people destined to be in the bond. "You've seen my mark hundreds of times."

"I know," Yamaguchi replied, his eyes flickering from Tsukishima's face to where the other people on their team were sitting. "But, I, um, didn't see it on you."

Tsukishima instantly stood up straight, eyes darting to the people around them. "Where?"

Yamaguchi didn't reply, only waved a hand toward the line of people standing at the door of the gym, making sure the Karasuno members completed their punishment.

"Not helpful," Tsukishima muttered as their captain yelled at him and Yamaguchi to hurry up.

The two ran down the hill and followed everyone into the gym. "Who?" He asked lowly.

"Nekoma's setter," Yamaguchi replied just as softly, looking to the older boy. Tsukishima blinked in surprise, turning to look at the blonde who currently was staring at his DS as he sat on the floor, almost hid completely behind the bleachers. "Nekoma's captain picked him up earlier and brought him outside. His shirt pulled up enough for me to see."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Kuroo spoke about his best friend regularly during their practice sessions each night and it didn't surprise Tsukishima that he had done as Yamaguchi described. "Are you sure?"

Yamaguchi shrugged, "I only saw it for a couple of seconds before he got away and his shirt covered it again. But I really thought it was the same."

Tsukishima didn't bother replying, instead he looked at the setter closely. He admitted to himself that he had felt drawn to the other boy when they were around one another, though he hadn't actually spoken to him. But that didn't mean he actually was one of Tsukishima's soulmates.

"Tsukishima! We're next!" Daichi said, breaking his thought process. He sighed and followed his team, ready to lose yet another game.

"So," Kuroo started, his eyes narrowed dangerously as Akaashi tried to calm an irritated Bokuto. "Saw you staring at Kenma today. Got something to say?"

Tsukishima mentally sighed. He had realized early on that the bedhead was overly protective of his childhood friend. "No. Even if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business."

The older narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. "I like you, Tsukki. But if you do anything to Kenma-"

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi said sharply, apparently giving up on Bokuto for the moment. "Kenma is able to take care of himself quite well, despite what you think. Although I do not think Tsukishima-san needs the warning you are planning on giving."

Kuroo scowled. "But he was staring-"

"Looking," Tsukishima replied, bored with the conversation. "I was looking. Not staring."

Kuroo let out a growl and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "And why would you be-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Hinata said loudly, bouncing into the room. Lev followed him closely, a smile on his face. "I was trying to get Kenma-"

"Good luck, shorty," Kuroo said with a smile, previous mood seemingly forgotten. "Kenma isn't going to practice any more than he has to."

"Should I be offended?" A soft voice questioned. Kuroo and Akaashi turned to the door in surprise. Tsukishima looked up lazily, carefully keeping his face blank as Kenma slowly made his way into the gym. His eyes were once again fixed on his DS, flickering up every so often to make sure he didn't walk into anything.

"Kenma, are you playing?" Kuroo asked in shock, his eyes widening as he stared at his best friend.

"No," Kenma replied, moving to the side of the gym and sliding onto the floor.

"I wanted him to play, but he wouldn't!" Hinata said loudly from where he stood beside Kuroo. "So I talked him into coming to the gym. He can still play his game! But this way, he gets to hang out with us too!"

"Wow," Kuroo replied, looking somewhat dazed as he stared at his friend.

"Hello, Kenma-san," Akaashi said softly.

Kenma's eyes flickered to the other setter. "Akaashi," he greeted with a soft voice.

"Are we going to play?!" Bokuto finally yelled, his eyes bright as he looked around the gym. "Ooh, Kenma! When did you get here?!"

Akaashi let out a deep sigh as Hinata ducked under the net.

Tsukishima got into position, standing between Kuroo and Lev and the six boys began to practice. Tsukishima began to grow more and more annoyed as it went on. Kuroo, who gave him tips, was the only person who could completely block Bokuto. Tsukishima got it six times out of ten while Lev…well, he was beginning to realize why Nekoma always looked so annoyed at the tall first year.

"Lev, don't spread your arms so wide!"

"Lev, you're jumping too early."

"Lev!"

"Lev-"

Tsukishima clenched his jaw as yet another ball flew pass the block and slammed onto the floor. He landed, shaking his head and slid off his glasses. He lifted the hem of his shirt as he cleaned them. He needed to call it a night. They still had about thirty more minutes left of their usual time, but if he didn't leave now, he might actually kill the half-Russian.

Lev himself was complaining to Kuroo, whining about how he always picked on him and he wanted to spike the ball. "I want to switch with Hinata! I want a toss!"

"I've been tossing-"

"A good toss! Akaashi-sempai can-"

"Lev, stop," a voice said, cutting into the rant. Kenma, who had been quiet enough for the past hour that Tsukishima actually forgot he was sitting behind him, had stood and walked toward the group. "You're giving me a headache."

The tall first year fell silent, a pout on his face. "But Kenma-sempai-"

"Don't call me that," Kenma muttered as he stopped beside Tsukishima.

"Ooh, Kenma! Are you going to play? You can toss to me!"

"No fair!" Hinata yelled, running toward them. "I want Kenma to toss to me! I asked first!"

"He's on my team!"

"He's my friend!"

"Mine too!"

Tsukishima smirked as Kuroo let out a startled laugh at Lev's declaration. Kenma scowled fiercely. Apparently, he did not agree with the friend comment.

"Are you playing Kenma-san?" Akaashi asked tiredly.

Kenma shook his head. "Then why are you-" Kuroo started.

Tsukishima blinked in surprise as the hem of his shirt was suddenly lifted. "What-"

"Kenma!"

"Uh, Kenma, I don't think you should-"

But Tsukishima didn't say anything. And he didn't pull away. He knew what the older boy was looking at. "Holy shit," Kuroo cursed loudly, grabbing Kenma's arm and pulling him away from Tsukishima. He blinked as his shirt fell once more and Kuroo moved to step in front of the bottle blonde who was staring at Tsukishima with wide eyes. Kuroo's eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Tsukki, you-"

"Yamaguchi thought he saw it earlier today," Tsukishima said, cutting off Kuroo and peering behind him to look at Kenma. "He wasn't sure, though and I didn't know how I should ask."

"At least you were going to ask," Akaashi muttered, an amused smirk on his face.

"What's going on?" Hinata demanded, frowning as he looked between Kenma, Tsukishima, and Kuroo. "Why'd you do that?" He asked Kenma.

Akaashi sighed and ushered the confused Hinata, Bokuto, who was just as confused, and a wailing Lev out of the gym. "Good luck," he said lowly to Tsukishima as they left.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kuroo demanded as the doors slid shut. "You should have-"

"Sorry, are you involved in this?" Tsukishima asked bluntly. He really, really hoped the answer was no. Kuroo wasn't so bad, Tsukishima actually had begun to like the older boy, but he didn't think he could deal with him on a regular basis.

"Of course I-"

"No," Kenma said, stopping Kuroo mid-sentence. "Kuro, move."

Kuroo scowled as he turned around sharply, his back now facing Tsukishima. "Kenma, he should have-"

"He didn't know for sure and he didn't even see it. His friend could have been mistaken. And, considering he and I haven't actually spoken to one another, he didn't know how to bring it up," Kenma said plainly. "He's actually right about this, Kuro. It doesn't have anything to do with you."

Kuroo took a step back, "But, Kenma, you're my best friend!"

"And you're mine," Kenma said simply, "But this doesn't have anything to do with that. I have to do this on my own."

Kuroo scowled at the words. "Kenma-"

"Go see Bokuto," Kenma stated, stepping around his pouting friend. "The two of you can complain that I found my markmate before you did."

The scowl intensified. "You only found one," Kuroo muttered, "you still have another."

"Kuro, go."

Letting out a deep sigh, Kuroo turned toward the door. He shot Tsukishima one last glare before he left.

Tsukishima stared after him. "He is very…protective of you."

Kenma nodded once and pulled out his phone. "Dinner."

Well, okay then.

The two walked in silence. They garnered more than one look as they made their way through the line and sat at an empty table. Tsukishima heard Hinata loudly telling the rest of his team that Kenma was "that asses soulmate!". Nekoma, who apparently heard the comment, began asking Kuroo, but Kuroo was too busy glaring at Tsukishima to answer.

"So," Tsukishima finally said, having enough of the silence. He thought back to his thoughts when they first met. Was it anxiety? "How do you want to do this?"

Kenma sighed, his eyes flickering to Tsukishima and back down to his food. "I'm not good at…I really don't…"

Well, that answers that.

"Not good at talking to people you don't know," Tsukishima said bluntly. Kenma glanced up, surprised. "You seemed to be fine with Kuroo. And you didn't have a problem telling Lev to shut up. So, you're uncomfortable with me because you don't know me."

Kenma shifted uncomfortably for a moment before nodding.

"Okay," Tsukishima said simply. He let his gaze wander to the different tables. Many of them were looking toward himself and Kenma. Well, news travels fast.

Especially if Hinata is involved.

"Kuroo said the two of you have known each other since you were kids," Tsukishima said, sliding his eyes back to the boy in front of him. "How long, exactly?"

"Three," Kenma said, frowning. "Neighbors." He looked over Tsukishima's shoulder for a moment. "You're friend."

Tsukishima turned to see Yamaguchi making his way toward them. He smiled slightly as he came to a stop beside the table. "Hi, Kenma. I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi."

Kenma nodded, "Hello."

Yamaguchi smiled brightly and turned to Tsukishima. "Tsukki, Daichi wants everyone to meet after we eat. He said it wouldn't take long."

He scowled but nodded. Yamaguchi smiled once more at Kenma before walking back to where he had been sitting between Kageyama and Asahi. "How long…" Kenma scrunched up his nose slightly, "How long have you known…"

"We met in elementary," Tsukishima said, answering the question Kenma had obviously been trying to ask.

They continued to sit in silence throughout the meal until Kenma finally let out a deep sigh. "Sorry," he muttered, slowly lifting his hand, "Can I…phone?"

Tsukishima slowly pulled out his phone, placing it in the other boy's hand. Kenma's fingers moved quickly over the keys, faster than Tsukishima's ever could, at any rate. Kenma quickly handed the phone back to Tsukishima and glanced over his shoulder once again. "Your team."

Tsukishima turned around, glaring slightly at his teammates who made it obvious they were waiting for him. "Do you want to meet later, or tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow," Kenma said simply, not looking up.

Tsukishima didn't say a word as he stood and walked away. This was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

It took some time, longer than Tsukishima would have expected, but he and Kenma finally found a good place. Apparently, the faux blonde was a much better conversationalist through text. He was still shy and talked as little as possible when the two of them found time to meet or speak on the phone, but through text, Tsukishima was able to get to know him.

He knew that Kenma had a hard time living in Tokyo because of the amount of people and liked to stay home as much as possible. He knew that when Kenma did go out, it usually resulted in a panic attack if he was alone. Which explained why Kuroo was so protective. He knew that Kenma would forget to eat if someone didn't remind him and his favorite thing to eat was apple pie. Kenma loved his video games and he was good at them. Very, very good. He knew that, although he was currently in his second year, Kenma planned to study computer coding and game design at university.

Tsukishima was getting to know Kenma and he thought that the two of them would work out together nicely. However, they hadn't had that conversation yet. He hoped Kenma didn't want them to stay platonic, he actually had a feeling that Kenma felt the same way he did. Yet, Tsukishima didn't want to bring it up. Not yet. It didn't feel right without the third and final piece of their puzzle.

To: Tsukishima Kei

From: Kozume Kenma

Message: _Good luck today._

To: Kosume Kenma

From: Tsukishima Kei

Message: _Thank you._

As the day wore on, Tsukishima almost wished he had asked the older boy to come and watch him play. He chastised himself every time he caught himself thinking as such. Kenma had school. He wouldn't want to sit on a train for hours just to watch him play volleyball. He himself needed to practice for their own games later this month.

But he kept thinking it.

He thought it more and more throughout the day as they continued to win. Game after game, advancing closer and closer to nationals.

And then it was time to face Aobojosai and Tsukishima no longer had time to really think.

He knew how much his team wanted this. He knew that, in many ways, to win would be redemption.

He thought they had it after the first game. Aobojosai, though good, didn't seem to be on top of their game. And then they added in the new player and it all changed.

As they played, Tsukishima kept catching himself eyeing the usual starter that was replaced by Oikawa's "mad dog-chan". He was a first year, one that had gone to middle school with the king, one that had walked away from him during that last game. The first time they played a practice game with Aobojosai, Tsukishima had thought the kid was lazy, even lazier than himself. He barely moved through the first game, his motions seemingly half complete. But, as time wore on, Tsukishima caught onto the pattern. The boy wasted very little movement in the first half, but the second, when most of his team was slowly down, that was when he began to play. And he was good. A player like him was annoying.

So why would Aobojosai pull him out when they did? They should have started with the bleach blond dog and replaced him with the droopy eyed first year. Not the other way around.

"Stop looking at Kunimi," the king said as they made their way toward the coach after the second game. "You're getting distracted."

"What?"

"You need to play your best even if you're playing against your markmate!" Kageyama growled, glaring at the taller first year darkly.

Tsukishima stopped short, staring at the king. "What did you-"

Kageyama dropped the glare, looking at Tsukishima in confusion. "Isn't that why you're looking at him?"

Tsukishima instinctively placed his right hand on his hip where his mark resided. "How the hell would I know that?"

The king tilted his head, "I don't know. You just kept looking at him so I thought…"

"How do _you_ know?"

"We played together in middle school," the other first year pointed out, like that explained everything. "Thought you already knew." He walked away from Tsukishima, toward where the others were gathered.

Tsukishima stared after him incredulously. How the hell did the king think he knew that? He didn't even know the kids name before now! "Tsukishima!" Daichi called, motioning for the first year to join them.

Tsukishma did so slowly, his eyes still looking toward the first year on the opposing team. Said first year seemed to know he was being stared at. His back straightened and his eyes became alert as they flickered around the stadium. Finally, the rested on Tsukishima. The two of them locked eyes and Tsukishima felt himself stop walking once again.

The other, Kunimi?, continued to look at him, confusion on his face, until an arm was thrown around his shoulder and he broke eye contact. It was the other first year that used to play with the king. The two spoke lowly, glancing at Tsukishima every so often.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi questioned, standing beside him and following his gaze. "Why are you staring?"

Tsukishima looked away quickly, feeling a flush spread across his cheeks as he fought for control. "It's nothing."

"But Tsukki-"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki," he laughed as the rest of the team moved toward the court.

Tsukishima was distracted throughout the third game. He played well, he knew he did, but his mind wasn't really there. They won the third game, beating Aobojosai and moving into the finals. Tsukishima didn't even pause as he ran toward his bag, searching frantically for his phone.

To: Kozume Kenma

From: Tsukishima Kei

Message: _The king just told me he went to school with our third. I just played against him. He goes to Aobojosai._

He waited impatiently. Kenma was never far from his phone, so he should get a quick reply.

To: Tsukishima Kei

From: Kozume Kenma

Message: _Did you talk to him?_

Well, shit. Tsukishima looked around frantically, seeing his own team had scattered and the members of Aobojosai were nowhere to be found.

To: Kozume Kenma

Frome: Tsukishima Kei

Message: _I lost him._

He moved through the halls quickly, turning every moment he saw a flash of blue. Where could he have gone? No doubt he was with the other first year. The one that always seemed to be glaring at Kageyama. Not that Tsukishima blamed him.

It wasn't until he heard Kageyama's voice that another possibility came to mind. He moved toward the king quickly, spotting him easily in the crowd. His height was good for something.

He was right. Kageyama was standing in front of the two first year Aobojosai players. The first year that wasn't his markmate was scowling angrily, tears in his eyes as he glared at the Karasuno setter. All three turned to look at Tsukishima as he stepped beside the king. "What?" Kageyama growled.

Well, he never accused the boy of being smart.

"I would like to speak to you," Tsukishima said, as politely as he knew how. He was looking at Kunimi, leaving little doubt to who he was speaking to.

Kunimi frowned, "Who are you?"

"Tsukishima Kei," he replied, not wanting to divulge more in their location. Even if Kageyama already knew.

"Why do you wanna talk to him?" The other first year demanded, his anger with Kageyama apparently transferring to the other Karasuno member.

Tsukishima's eyes flickered to Kageyama, "I was told something during the match that…needs to be addressed."

Kunimi's frown grew more pronounced as he began to reply. But he didn't get a chance.

Kageyama sighed in irritation, "I thought you knew your marks matched."

Tsukishima scowled as he rounded on his teammate, "How would I know that? And if you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"You would be distracted if-"

"It isn't your choice to make!" Tsukishima growled, taking a step closer to Kageyama and making sure to tower over him. Even he admitted that Kageyama had gotten better over the year, but he still didn't understand that there was more to life than volleyball.

"Marks? Match?" Tsukishima turned away from Kageyama, who was still muttering under his breath, and focused once more on Kunimi. He noticed the other first year had placed his hand on his right hip, in the same place as Tsukishima's mark. His eyes were alert once more as he stared up at the blond.

"I don't know for sure," Tsukishima replied, dropping the mask, "I just know what he told me." He gestured to Kageyama.

Kunimi nodded slowly before turning toward the closest bathroom. "I suppose we should check."

Tsukishima followed after him, vaguely registering the fact that the other two first years were following. He entered the bathroom after Kunimi and glared as Kageyama and the other tried to enter. "Privacy, please," he said with a fake smile as he closed the door in their faces.

Kunimi smiled slightly before slowly lifting his shirt. Tsukishima sucked in a quick breath. The king was right. He lifted his own in return, seeing the others eyes fly to the mark instantly. They both froze for a moment before slowly letting go and letting the tops fall back in place.

"Well," Kunimi said, rubbing the back of his neck and rolling his eyes. "This is awkward."

"That happens," Tsukishima replied, thinking back to the time he met Kenma. He blinked. Kenma. He pulled out his phone, seeing a stream of messages.

To: Tsukishima Kei

From: Kozume Kenma

Message: _Find him_.

Message: _Did you find him?_

Message: _I'm going to guess that is a yes._

Message: _Or you are still looking and ignoring me._

Message: _You better not be ignoring me._

To: Kozume Kenma

From: Tsukishima Kei

Message: _Sorry. Found him. Marks match. Talking._

Tsukishima looked up as Kunimi cleared his throat. "Interesting conversation?" He asked sarcastically, gesturing toward the phone.

Tsukishima grimaced. Okay, yeah, that probably looked rude. "It's our other markmate. I told him that Kageyama…well, then he was asking me what was going on."

"Third…you already met?" Kunimi asked in interest, moving a step forward.

"He's the setter for Nekoma," Tsukishima replied, "Kozume Kenma. Second year. He hates being called Kozume. Just Kenma. We met this year."

To: Tsukishima Kei

From: Kozume Kenma

Message: _Number_

Tsukishima let out a snort, "He wants your number. Do you mind…"

"Of course not," Kunimi responded, taking out his own phone. He relayed his number, which Tsukishima entered into his own phone before sending it to Kenma. He then game Kunimi his own number, along with the second year setters.

They had barely finished when the door opened, "Sorry to break this up, but the bus is waiting for us," Kunimi's friend said, looking slightly sheepish as he did so.

"Our too," Kageyama said, arms folded across his chest as he looked at the two. "I was right, wasn't I?"

They all ignored him. "Well, I'll text you," Kunimi said quietly, moving off with his friend. He stopped a after a few steps, slowly looking back over his shoulder. "Good luck. Tomorrow. With Shiratorizawa."

Tsukishima didn't respond as the two walked away.

He had meant to text them that night when he got home, really, but he was exhausted. As soon as he made it into his room, he instantly collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

He woke the next morning just in time to grab something to eat and make it to the school before they had to leave.

Today, they were playing Shiratorizawa.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an odd situation, texting someone he had never met. He thought that he would at least have Tsukishima to help him, but it seemed that the blonde was nonresponsive for the time being.

It probably didn't help that Tsukishima and Kunimi had met right after Karasuno beat out Aobojosai.

"What's that face for?" Kuroo asked from where he was sprawled across Kenma's bed.

Kenma was on the floor, his phone in hand. "Karasuno is going to finals."

Kuroo sat up quickly, punching his fist into the air, "Yes! We can play them at Nationals!"

"If we make Nationals," Kenma said lowly, earning himself a glare.

"That doesn't explain the face," Kuroo pointed out.

Kenma sighed, "Tsukishima met our third markmate. We're texting…I don't know what to say."

Kuroo smiled, "Kenma, that's great! Not that you don't know what to say, but that you already found your third! How did Tsukki meet him?"

Kenma shot his best friend a glare at the blonde's nickname. "He hates it when you call him that. Apparently, Kunimi plays for Aobojosai."

The smile slid from Kuroo's face. "That must be…awkward."

Kenma just nodded. At least his team and Karasuno had a good relationship. From what he understood from Hinata, there was no love lost between Karasuno and Aobojosai.

"Kuro," Kenma said hesitantly, glancing at the clock by his bed. "If we caught the first train tomorrow, do you think we could get there in time for the game?"

Kuroo blinked at him in surprise before letting a wide smile overtake his face. "Maybe not the beginning, but we can definitely catch most of it! Let's do it! I'll call Bo and Akaashi, too! I bet they'd want to go!" He continued to talk as he pulled out his phone, messaging the two in question.

Kenma ignored him, instead turning his attention to his own phone.

To: Kunimi Akira

From: Kozume Kenma

Message: _My friends and I are going to try to go to the game tomorrow. Are you going?_

To: Kozume Kenma

From: Kunimi Akira

Message: _…if you asked me yesterday, I would have said no. Now, I'm not so sure._

Message: _It would be odd. I thought I would be playing tomorrow._

To Kunimi Akira

From: Kozume Kenma

Message: _You don't have to go. I want to see Kei._

To: Kozume Kenma

From: Kunimi Akira

Message: _I might. Let me think about it._

Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto made it halfway through the first match. "Fifteen to eight," Akaashi said with a grimace. The four moved as close as they could, leaving an open seat next to Kenma just in case. Kunimi had yet to answer Kenma that morning, so he wasn't sure if he would end up coming or not. Just in case, Kenma had is phone in hand as they took their seats, his eyes focused on the blonde currently standing in front of the net.

"Not looking good," Bokuto said, earning a glare from those around him. He shrugged, not bothered.

The four didn't speak as they watched Asahi serve. "Tsukki looks focused," Kuroo muttered from his spot between Bokuto and Kenma. He leaned forward in his chair, watching intently.

The four watched as Shiratorizawa's setter tossed and even Bokuto moved forward in his seat when he saw Ushijima run forward. Kenma felt his breath catch when Tsukishima moved, jumping forward in perfect time. "Yes!" Kuroo muttered, smirking as the ball flew forward.

Kenma winced as the ball slammed into Tsukishima's hand, pushing through the block. The blow pushed Tsukishima off balance and he landed hard on his feet. Even from where he was sitting, Kenma could feel his soulmates frustration. "Ahh! How could he not get that? He was blocking mine!" Bokuto whined.

"Ushijima beat you in the top five ranking," Kuroo said, ignoring the wailing his comment incited, as well as the glare he received from the boy Bokuto had collapsed against. "I think Tsukki hurt his hand."

Kenma frowned, watching as Tsukishima stood with Yamaguchi and one of his other teammates. They were wrapping Tsukishima's fingers. "Most likely jammed it," Kenma muttered worriedly.

"It happens," Kuroo told him reassuringly. Not that Kenma needed reassured.

"They can still win this!" Bokuto said loudly, "They just need to…"

He broke off as the players returned to the court and Ushijima moved into the serve position. "Shit," Kuroo muttered.

Kenma felt himself flinch back in his chair as the third year served. It was like a cannon. He was surprised that Karasuno's captain was able to receive it, even if it did fly out of bounds.

"Damn," Kuroo whistled, getting frantic nodding from the boy beside him.

Kenma gripped his left hand in his right as the third year served yet again. He watched as Nishinoya moved forward, receiving the ball and sending it up in the air. "It's up!" Bokuto yelled, jumping to his feet.

The four watched and cheered as Karasuno got a point for the first time since they arrived.

"I thought Kageyama was going to spike it for a moment," Kuroo said, smirking.

"So did the blocker," Akaashi chuckled.

The point was quickly taken back on the next serve.

They watched the back and forth war for points, not even slightly surprised with Shiratorizawa took the game point. Kenma kept his eyes fixated on Tsukishima, noticing the slight slump of his shoulders as he stood on the side. He frowned. It wasn't like Tsukishima to get worked up over volleyball…but things changed. Maybe this match would finally give him the push he needed.

"Kenma?" A voice questioned softly.

Kenma turned his head, staring up into the dark eyes of the boy he had got a picture of the night before. "Kunimi," Kenma replied, a small smile on his lips.

The other smiled back, just a softly as Kenma himself did. "I wasn't sure…" He trailed off. "Do you mind if we?" He gestured to the seat Kenma had left open. It was then that Kenma noticed the boy standing beside his third mate. He was tall, slightly taller than Kunimi, with dark spiky hair. Kenma nodded quickly, looking down toward Akaashi. The other boy stood, moving down one seat with Bokuto and Kuroo following suite. Kenma himself moved into the chair Kuroo had been sitting in as Kunimi sat beside him with his friend on the aisle.

"Kindaichi Yutaro," his friend said.

"Kozume Kenma," Kenma replied quickly, "just call me Kenma, please."

The other nodded as Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi introduced themselves. "Looks like the first match didn't go well," Kunimi said softly.

Kenma nodded his head slowly. "I think Tsukishima is irritated."

Kunimi looked surprised. "I thought he was always irritated."

Kenma felt his lips twitch as Bokuto and Kuroo began to laugh loudly. "More so than usual."

"Ah."

They all fell silent as the players moved onto the court. "Yes!" Bokuto yelled as the Karasuno members all moved forward in a synchronized attack, receiving a point.

"Good start!" Kuroo agreed.

Tsukishima missed the next block and Kenma sat back in his chair. "He's getting very irritated."

Kuroo chuckled, "Good. Tsukki hates to lose. The more irritated he is, the more focused he gets."

Kunimi turned to them in interest. "Do you play Karasuno often?"

"Nekoma and Karasuno are rivals," Kuroo said dramatically. "We do practice matches together, and they came to our summer training camp."

"That's where we met Tsukki!" Bokuto put in, "Our team was the best at camp!"

"Too bad it wasn't an actual qualifying game," Kuroo muttered to the spiker.

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi warned. Kuroo just smiled brightly at the younger boy, receiving a deadpan stare in return.

"There goes Hinata!" Bokuto said loudly, previous comment forgotten.

All of the boys watched as Hinata jumped and spiked – only to be blocked by a boy almost twice his height. Kenma blinked in surprise. "What was that?"

Kunimi sighed behind him. "He's called the guess monster. The way he blocks is…"

"Irritating," his friend muttered.

Kenma noticed Kuro sitting forward instantly, his eyes fixated on the tall number 5 as he blocked yet another ball. "Ooh, now Kageyama is irritated," Akaashi commented, looking almost amused as yet another spike was blocked.

Kenma shifted his eyes to the side, studying his mate as the setter was mentioned. Everyone had heard what had happened during Kageyama's last year of junior high. And he knew his bondmate had been one of those on Kageyama's team. Said boy had narrowed his eyes as he watched the game and Kindaichi's hands had clenched into fists. Interesting.

"Oh!" Bokuto cheered loudly, Kuroo only a moment behind as Karasuno scored.

"Kageyama aimed that perfectly. Almost took his head off," Akaashi muttered as Karasuno scored yet again. Kenma nodded, sliding back in his chair. He certainly didn't want that aimed at him.

They all fell silent, transfixed on the match in front of them, as Shiratorizawa broke through with Ushijima's spike. "Ouch." Kuroo muttered, "oh, there's Tsukki!"

"He hates it when you call him that," Kenma muttered, his hands moving to clasp together as he saw Tsukishima run onto the court. He saw #5 say something, which caused Tsukishima's posture to stiffen, and Daichi lean forward to say something.

"Wonder what he said," Kuroo said, chuckling. "Hopefully it pissed Tsukki off enough that he will retaliate."

Bokuto shuddered, "Tsukki is scary."

Kenma felt a small smirk cross his face as he sat forward in his chair. Kuroo was right. If #5 said something to irritate Tsukishima, the probability that he would retaliate was high. "Yes!" Kuroo yelled, jumping from his chair as Tsukishima shut out #5 spike. "I taught him that!"

"He timed that perfectly," Kindaichi agreed, also on his feet.

Kenma shook his head, "It would have worked on Shoyo. Not on Tsukishima."

Kunimi didn't respond, instead turning to look at Kenma for a moment. Kenma shifted his gaze away, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the other boy analyzing him. Finally, Kunimi nodded and faced front once again and Kenma felt himself let out breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"He needs to get the timing down to block even a portion of Ushijima's spikes," Kuroo said as the third year plowed right through the block. "Even when he does, he won't be able to stop them. Not completely."

Kenma shuddered at the thought of that ball slamming into Tsukishima. He had no doubt his bondmate would be black and blue by the end of the day.

"There's that synchronized attack," Kindaichi scowled. Bokuto hooted loudly at the irritation on the others face.

"I think Tsukishima is irritating Shiratorizawa," Kunimi muttered, "his blocks are too close for comfort."

"He tends to do that," Kenma said back softly, the other boy barely able to hear him. "He finds it fun."

The game continued and the six boys watched in silence, Bokuto and Kuroo cheering when Karasuno scored. Kenma scowled when Tsukishima's hit was blocked but watched as his bondmate called the timing for Ushijima's spike. It was obvious what they had planned, force Ushijima to hit the ball in the place they wanted, straight to the libero. Kenma found himself on his feet when Tsukishima scored only a moment later.

"Tsukki's getting into it," Bokuto hollered over the cheers.

"Took him long enough!" Kuroo responded just as loudly.

Bokuto and Kuroo continued to talk, Akaashi chiming in every so often. Kindaichi was muttering something under his breath, probably to Kunimi, but the other never responded. Kenma kept his eyes fixated on the blonde on the court. Bokuto was right. Tsukishima was more involved than Kenma had ever seen him. He was completely absorbed in the game.

"Damn! He almost got it!" Kuroo shouted as Shiratorizawa 's setter did a dump shot.

Yes, he did. And he was obviously not happy about missing it. Kenma frowned at the thought and then tilted his head slightly when he saw Tsukishima purposely move into Shoyou's path as he moved onto the court. The two spoke for only a moment before taking their positions.

"They really should have known that was coming," Akaashi stated as Kageyama scored with a dump shot.

"No way Kags would have let that go," Kuroo agreed.

"Kags?" Kindaichi muttered as Kunimi turned to look at Kuroo with wide eyes. Kenma choked back a laugh at the looks on their faces. No need to tell them that this was the first time Kuroo had ever referred to Kageyama as such.

"This is killing me," Kuroo muttered, sliding down into his chair as the two schools fought for match point.

Kenma had to agree. Just when he thought Karasuno might win the match, Shiratorizawa scored. It was very irritating.

Kenma stood the moment he noticed. Shiratorizawa's setter was feeling the pressure, that was obvious, and he set the ball too low. Low enough that Ushijima wouldn't be able to spike properly, low enough that Tsukishima would have instantly noticed what was going to happen. Akaashi was on his feet only a moment later, leaning forward with his eyes fixated on the ball.

Ushijima hit it. And Tsukishima blocked it.

The stands were silent as the ball slammed down on Shiratorizawa's side. Then the cheering started. Kenma felt the smile cross his face.

"Did he – he…" Kuroo trailed off, staring at the blonde with wide eyes. "He was waiting for that, wasn't he?"

Kenma nodded once, sharply, and felt those around him take a step back. "Scary," Bokuto muttered, receiving frantic nods from Kindaichi and Kuroo. Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Kuro, you do the same thing when you're planning. They don't call you the scheming captain for nothing."

"Tsukishima is ruthless," Kuroo protested.

"That's the second match," Akaashi said with a frown. "They're tied."

"Tsukishima just started playing," Kenma said quietly, making all five boys turn their attention to him. "It's all just starting."


	4. Surprise!

"Does Tsukishima know you are here?" Kunimi asked quietly in between sets. Kenma, who had been looking down at the court with an almost smile, turned his attention to the boy sitting beside him.

"No," he answered, looking somewhere around Kunimi's chin and avoiding eye contact. "I just – wanted to be here."

Kunimi didn't answer but kept his gaze on Kenma thoughtfully. Kuroo laughed loudly, throwing his arm around Kenma's shoulders and hugging him close. Kenma squirmed, trying to get away from his clingy friend. "Look at my little kitten! Growing up so fast!"

"Get off me, Kuro," Kenma muttered, ducking down in his seat to dislodge Kuroo's arms.  
There was a round of chuckles from the boy's around him, "How long have you all known each other?" Kindaichi asked.

"I was four when I met Kenma – he was three," Kuroo said, putting a forlorn expression on his face. "He was so cute back then…"

"Kuro-"

"Anyway, we're neighbors. Went to all the same schools, hang out at each other's houses. We're closer than close!" Kuroo exclaimed. Bokuto hooted loudly as Kenma buried his face in his hands. "Bo and I met first year at training camp and became friends. Akaashi joined Bo's team last year and he and Bo became close. Then at the training camp, Bo and I made sure the two of them met because they're both really quiet and shy and smarter than either of us-"

"That's enough, Kuro," Kenma cut in, his face red.

"What about the two of you?" Akaashi questioned politely.

"We met our first year of junior high," Kindaichi answered.

"Ooh, you played with Kageyama!" Bo suddenly said loudly. "I remember someone saying that…"

Kenma glanced up just in time to see Kindaichi and Kunimi's faces close off. It looked as if Kageyama wasn't the only one that wasn't over the drama that happened the year before. Kenma moved his eyes toward Akaashi, seeing the other boy had picked up the same thing he had. Akaashi rose an eyebrow toward Kenma. Kenma nodded in response before both boys turned their attention back toward the court.

"Shiratorizawa doesn't look happy," Kuroo said gleefully.

"I don't think they expected that," Kindaichi agreed quickly, grasping onto the change in subject.

They six watched as the third game began and Shiratorizawa quickly claimed the first point. Kuroo sighed loudly and Bokuto groaned. Then they got the second and Bokuto slowly slid lower in his seat. "The setter want to redeem himself," Akaashi said, his voice low but still able to carry to the other boys. "He's going to do what he can to make up for the last game."

Kenma winced as the ball flew toward Karasuno's libero and knocked him back. Yet another point for Shiratorizawa. "Now Tsukishima isn't the only one annoyed," Kenma muttered, almost flinching from the look on the libero's face.

"Woah, what did Ushijima say to Hinata?" Kuroo said, amusement dripping from his tone. "The kid looks furious."

"Noo! Hinata! Don't let him get to you!" Bokuto wailed dramatically.

"What is he doing?" Kunimi muttered. Kenma looked back toward the court and saw Tsukishima whispering to the third year ace.

"Knowing Tsukki, he figured out some sort of plan," Kuroo said gleefully.

They all watched as Tsukishima and Karasuno's ace jumped to block Ushijima – and Kenma's eyes widened in realization. "Oh," he said, leaning forward slightly.

"It's a good plan," Akaashi agreed.

"Huh?"

They ignored Bukuto and watched as the ball flew in the opening created by Tsukishima and the ace – right to the waiting libero. All cheered as the ball went up and was quickly spiked by the ace.

"Ooh, Tsukki planned that? Scary." Bokuto muttered.

"I suddenly feel thankful he didn't play like this against us," Kindaichi muttered.

"Me too," Kunimi agreed. "Him against Oikawa…" Both boys shuddered, much to the amusement of the other four.

Just a minute later, the tall #5 from Shiratorizawa scored against Tsukishima and Kenma felt his eyebrows raise when he saw the incensed look on the blonde's face. "Tsukishima is almost done with five," Kenma muttered.

"The two have completely different approaches," Kunimi said back, "it will be interesting to see how it will play out. Especially since they both seem to like to get under the others skin."

Kenma felt his lips tug into a smile.

The game continued on, all of the boys moving forward in their chairs. "I can't believe the synchronized attack was blocked!" Bokuto finally wailed.

"Yes!" Kuroo yelled out as Tsukishima scored, tying the two teams.

"Tsukki is getting more and more frustrated," Kuroo said with a frown. "He needs to calm down."

"No," Kenma disagreed. "The more frustrated he gets, the more he's going to think of a way to get around them. Tsukishima isn't usually competitive, but the fact that Shiratorizawa is blocking them at every turn – he's going to do whatever he can to win."

"What is Hinata doing?" Akaashi asked just a moment later, moving forward with his eyes wide.

"He looks like he's going to spike it…"Kuroo trailed off in confusion.

Kunimi sait forward in interest, "Height. He gets more height when he runs."

"He's going to wear himself out doing that," Kindaichi commented as Hinata blocked the spike.

"GO HINATA!" Bokuto yelled.

"It's a good plan," Akaashi said, "but he won't be able to do it all the time. Especially on fast attacks."

Kuroo and Bokuto laughed loudly as Hinata slammed into the other blockers a moment later. "It's a work in progress," Kuroo smirked.

Kindaichi suddenly sat up straight, turning around in his chair. "Iwaizumi-sempai?!"

Kunimi moved just as quickly as his friend, turning and staring with wide eyes. The other four boys turned with interest, only to see a boy with spiky black hair sitting two rows behind them. Another boy, nicely dressed wearing dark framed glasses, had his mouth open in shock. "Oikawa-sempai," Kunimi choked out.

The two in question quickly climbed over the seats, sitting down behind Kenma and Kuroo. "What are you two doing here?" The one with glasses asked with a frown.

"We – uh-"

"Who are you?" Kuroo asked bluntly, his eyes narrowing. Kenma winced.

"Oikawa Tooru, captain of Aobajosai volleyball team," glasses responded with a glare. "You are?"

"Kuroo Tetsuro, caption of Nekoma volleyball team," Kuroo responded, obviously mimicking Oikawa.

"Oh, I'm Bokuto Koutarou! Captain of Fukurodani!" Bokuto exclaimed, not really catching the hostility. "You're the one Hinata calls the High King, right? How cool is that? I want a name too!"

Akaashi, who had obviously had enough, held up a hand to stop Bokuto's chatter. "Akaashi Keiji. Second year from Fukurodani. I play setter."

"Iwaizumi Hajime, wing spiker. Aobajosai."

Kenma watched in horror as every eye turned to him. He quickly looked down, desperately wishing Kuroo hadn't taken his DS. "Kozume Kenma, setter for Nekoma," he finally muttered.

"Nekoma and Fukurodani are in Tokyo, right? What brings you here?" Iwaizumi asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked at his two underclassmen.

"Kenma is Kunimi's soulmate," Kindaichi blurted out, louder than necessary.

The two sitting behind them looked slightly startled at that. "Uh…congratulations?" Iwaizumi asked. "How did you two...?"

"Kenma-san met Tsukishima-san at our training camp this year and the two realized they were markmates," Akaashi explained. Kenma sent the other boy a grateful glance. "Tsukishima-san also realized after your game," Oikawa and Iwaizumi both flinched, "that Kunimi-san their third markmate. We decided to come support Tsukishima-san."

Oikawa's eyes had grown wide. "Tsukishima? That Tsukishima?! Glasses?!" He asked, dramatically pointing toward the court. "Sleepy-chan! How could you?!"

Kunimi rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat, causing Oikawa to squawk in protest.

"Hey! Nothing is wrong with Tsukishima!" Kuroo growled out, his cat eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Glasses-chan doesn't even care about volleyball!" Oikawa snapped back, "All he does is annoy everyone around him!"

"Sounds like you two have something in common then!"

"What did you-"

Loud cheering cut him off and every eye snapped back toward the court. "What happened?" Bokuto asked loudly. "I didn't see!"

"None of us did, Bokuto-san. Please calm down."

"But Akaaaashi!"

Akaashi doesn't respond and every boy watched the game, arguments forgotten for the moment. Kenma felt Kunimi shift closer toward him and he fought not to move away when the other boy whispered, "Sorry. I didn't know they would be here. Oikawa-sempai can be difficult…"

"So can Kuro," Kenma muttered back, making sure his best friend wasn't listening. "Sorry."

Kunimi gave a small smile before leaning away once again. Kenma let out a small sigh. This was certainly different than he had been expecting.

"Tsukki! Don't lose to Hinata!" They heard a voice yell from the sidelines. Kuroo burst out laughing as Tsukishima turned to glare, a dark look on his face.

"Well, that will get him going," Akaashi commented in amusement.

Kenma nodded in agreement, feeling slightly bad for Yamaguchi. There was no possible way Tsukishima was going to let that one go.

"That kid is really annoying," Oikawa muttered a moment later as Yamaguchi was placed in the game. Kindaichi and Kunimi both nodded in agreement.

"YES!" Kuroo and Bokuto yelled, jumping to their Tsukishima scored. Kenma also stood, a smile sliding onto his face as he saw the reactions of both teams. It really was a great hit.

"I had practiced that with him at the training camp," Akaashi commented as the three took their seats. "I didn't know he had worked on it with Kageyama as well."

"Oh, Tobio-chan doesn't need to work on things like that," Oikawa commented, his voice betraying no emotion. "I'm sure glasses-kun just told him what to do and he did it-"

"Oikawa-"

"Anyway, why were you practicing with glasses-kun? Arent you on different teams?"

"We all practiced together at the training camp," Kuroo snapped.

"Ooh! Nice one, Tsukki!" Bokuto yelled. Kenma smiled at the save Tsukishima just pulled off. It was more luck than anything.

Kenma tuned out the arguing between Kuroo and Oikawa. Honestly, the two had just met, how could they have something to argue about already?

"Did he just hit that with his left hand?" Oikawa suddenly asked, cutting off from the argument. Kenma nodded his head, not sure if the older boy was even looking at him.

"He – yeah, he did," it was Iwaizumi that answered. There was silence for a moment before Oikawa finally responded.

"Huh."

"Huh? All you can say is huh?!" Bokuto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "That's my boy!"

"Bokuto-san, please sit down…"

"This is it," Kuroo said, sitting forward. "If they win this…"

He broke off as they all stared at the court. "Is that…Sugawara-san?" Akaashi asked hesitantly, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Eh? Tobio-chan isn't starting?" Oikawa questioned loudly.

"Now I'm nervous," Kuroo muttered. Kenma nodded.

"Kageyama was getting pretty exhausted," Iwaizumi commented. "They're probably going to let him rest and put him back in when they need him the most."

"That's only if they can make it that far," Oikawa responded. "This might be a bit much for Refreshing-kun, don't you think?"

"Oi!" Kuroo snapped, turning to glare at Oikawa once again.

"Am I wrong?"

"They got the first point!" Bokuto yelled out – only to groan a moment later when the score was tied.

"That toss was low," Oikawa muttered. Kenma winced but nodded in agreement. The entire game felt different now that Sugawara was in. He wasn't sure yet if it was a good or bad different.

As much as he hated to admit it, Oikawa might be right.

Kenma felt his hands tighten when Sugawara had to receive the ball only a moment later. That meant…

He blinked in surprise when he saw the libero jump. Was he…

"From a libero setting…to a synchronized attack with everyone other than the libero?" Iwaizumi asked in shock.

"Wow," Kunimi commented a moment later when Sugawara spiked the ball over the net.

"YES!" Bokuto screamed.

"I think we need to rethink some things before our next game against Karasuno…" Kuroo muttered.

"The only way youre playing Karasuno is if you go to Nationals," Bokuto said, a wide grin on his face. "But to do that…"

"Are you challenging me, bro?"

"Our game is tomorrow," Akaashi cut in. "I don't see how this is a surprise. And, Bokuto-san, even if one of our teams loses tomorrow, there is still a chance we can both go to Nationals."

"Akaashi-"

"Kenma-san, please tell Kuroo-san to keep his manipulations on the court. I do not appreciate him trying to star before the game."

"Ouch," Kuroo muttered.

Kenma hid a smile behind his hand. "Hmm, I don't see the problem with Kuro using his talents outside of the court. If Bokuto is that easy to manipulate, it seems to be your problem more than mine."

Kuroo's mouth dropped open in shock before he let out a loud laugh. Bokuto frowned in confusion and turned to Akaashi, only to see him glaring toward Kenma. "Scary…" Bokuto whimpered.

"I suddenly want to go see Tokyo's game's tomorrow," Oikawa said brightly. "I think a game between Pudding-chan and Pretty-chan would be fun!"

"Pretty-chan?" Akaashi muttered with a scowl, causing Kuroo to laugh even harder.

"Bro, what's going on? Why is Akaashi angry?" Bokuto whispered loudly.

"Bokuto…you're one of the top five aces, correct?" Oikawa suddenly asked.

Bokuto puffed out his chest. "That's me!"

"Hmm," was Oikawa's comment, making Bokuto wilt in confusion once more.

"Too bad he didn't make it into the top three," Kuroo snarked.

"Pain in the ass Kuroo-san," Akaashi muttered as Bokuto let out a loud wail. Kenma rolled his eyes and turned back toward the court. He let out a deep sigh and sank into his chair. Being around Kuroo and Bokuto all day was tiring enough. Adding in Oikawa was pushing it. He had already wasted enough of his energy worrying about the possibility of meeting Kunimi – he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

"Okay?" Kunimi asked quietly.

Kenma began to nod but stopped halfway. He shouldn't lie, right? They were trying to get to know each other after all. "Tired. Too many people."

Kunimi nodded in understanding. "It's a little much for me, too. But I don't have an hour train ride ahead of me."

Kenma almost groaned at the thought. He had forgotten about that.

"We probably should have told Tsukishima we were coming," Kuroo said, making Kenma jump slightly. Kuroo shot him an apologetic glance. "He might have let us stay with him instead of us trying to get home. Or Hinata – you've visited him a few times."

Kenma winced. Yeah, he had stayed with Hinata a couple of times the past few months…and it always ended with him being more exhausted than when he arrived. The last time, which was after he and Tsukishima had realized they were soulmates, Tsukishima had laughed at him for days after he left. Apparently, he skipped out on most of the first year bonding nights because of Hinata's endless energy.

"They turned it around," Akaashi suddenly said, a frown on his face. Kenma turned his attention back to the game, feeling slightly guilty for not watching. He looked just in time to see Tsukishima get a one-touch. He smiled as he saw the irritation on the other team's face and the amusement on Tsukishima's.

Kunimi chuckled, "Well, he looks like he's enjoying himself."

Kuroo whistled as Tsukishima blocked one ball after another. "Well, he's certainly on his game."

They all watched as Tsukishma moved to block Ushijima and the ball moved to the side. "Out!" Kuroo laughed.

"No, look," Oikawa said, pointing to where it was being overruled.

"AW! COME ON!"

But Kenma wasn't paying attention to the point. His eyes were fixed firmly on Tsukishma, who was holding his hand in pain. "Kei…" he muttered, standing instantly. Kunimi moved as well, a frown on his face. They watched as Karasuno's coach moved toward Tsukishima and Tsukishima moved to show his hand. Even from where they were, Kenma could see the blood. Without thinking, he moved to grip Kunimi's arm.

"Shit," Kuroo cursed. "It must have happened when he blocked Ushijima…"

"NO! TSUKKI!"

"He got hurt?" Iwaizumi muttered. "Glasses leaving this late in the game is going to hurt a lot."

"I think he's being taken to the infirmary," Akaashi muttered, shooting a glance Kenma's way.

Kenma moved without thinking, pushing his way past Kindaichi and pulling Kunimi behind him. Kuroo called something after him, but Kenma didn't respond, moving out of the stands. "Infirmary?" He questioned.

"This way," Kunimi answered, pulling his sleeve from Kenma's grip and taking lead.

Kenma's hand clenched without something to hold onto but Kunimi quickly took his hand and pulled him along. Kema barely noticed the blond manager from Karasuno in front of them with a tall, blonde man. "Kei!" The man called.

Kenma blinked and focused. Who was that?

"What are you doing here, Nii-chan?"

Kenma blinked. Ah, right. His brother.

"I came here to see my younger brother fight, of course!" The other man said. "Though it looks like you aren't going to die from that."

Kei was turned away from Kenma and Kunimi when he responded, "Die? What do you mean die? Even if I'm alive, I'm being pretty useless when it matters most."

Kenma frowned at the words, ready to alert Tsukishima to his presence and tell him he was being stupid, but he didn't get a chance before Tsukishima continued. "Though, after five sets, I'm pretty tired, so its sort of nice to be able to rest. Even though my hand hurts." He began to walk and Kenma narrowed his eyes as he watched his shoulders hunch.

"'My classmates will win even if I leave them alone!' That's what you have to think!" The brother said to Tsukishima's retreating back.

"Don't worry," the dark haired manager suddenly cut in. "You wont have to worry about going back just to see them lose."

"She's right," Kenma said, just loud enough to be heard. Tsukishima whirled around in shock, his eyes instantly locking onto Kenma and Kunimi. From the corner of his eye, Kenma saw the brother look between them in confusion. "After that, there is no way Karasuno will lose."

"Annoyingly enough," Kunimi added, earning himself an eyeroll from Kenma.

"W-what are you two…" Tsukishima stuttered.

Kenma moved forward, pulling Kunimi with him. He peered at Tsukishima's hand and winced. He just knew trying to stop those spikes would do damage. "Let me see," he muttered, reaching out slowly. Tsukishima didn't pull away as Kenma and Kunimi each took a step closer, brows furrowed.

"Uh, Kei?"

Right. The brother.

Kenma blushed slightly, taking a step back so he was half hidden between Kunimi and Tsukishima. He heard the blond snort a laugh before he started to speak. "Nii-chan, these are Kozume Kenma and Kunimi Akira. My soulmates. Who I didn't know were here," he said, turning to them with raised eyebrows.

Kenma stared back defiantly. This was the first time the two had seen each other from training camp, but the constant messages had gone a long way to making him feel comfortable around the blonde. "I wanted to see you play. I spoke to Kunimi last night about joining me."

Tsukishima blinked at the other boy, "I didn't think you would want to be here after…"

Kunimi shrugged. "I can't say I'm not upset about losing. But that doesn't mean I can't be here to support you."

They all turned as a loud gasp echoed throughout the hall. The blonde manager had her hand over he mouth and her face was bright red. "So-sorry! I just realized…" she took a deep breath and looked at Kunimi. "You play for Aobajosai, right?"

Kunimi nodded slowly and Kenma watched as the brother frowned. "That must have been awkward…Kei, why didn't you tell us you met your soulmates?!"

Sighing, Tsukishima replied, "Kenma and I met at training camp this year. We've been messaging, but he lives in Tokyo so we don't see each other often. Kunimi and I just met after the game."

The blonde manager squeaked again but this time she was ignored. "You need to go to the infirmary," Kenma cut in quietly, looking at Tsukishima's hand in revulsion. He never did well around blood.

The group slowly made their way to the infirmary, Tsukishima glancing over at Kenma and Kunimi every so often like he couldn't believe they were there. "Kenma, did you come here alone? You hate crowds. And trains."

Kenma looked away, knowing Tsukishima wouldn't like his next sentence, "No. People came with me."

As he thought, Tsukishima stopped wakling, turning wide eyes toward him. "Please don't tell me…"

"Kuro, Bokuto, and Akaashi are with me," Kenma said, avoiding those golden eyes.

"No…"

"And while we were in the stands, we met Oikawa and Iwaizumi," Kenma continued. "I can't tell if Oikawa and Kuroo hate each other of if they just enjoy riling each other up."

"Kuroo met Oikawa?!" Tsukishima said loudly, making his brother stare at him in shock. Tsukishima quickly schooled his features, once again returning to a blank mask, but the damage had been done.

"See? I'm not the only one that finds it terrifying," Kunimi muttered.

"We should really go to the infirmary," the dark haired manager said softly, though the reprimand was clear.

Tsukishima began to walk quickly and Kenma struggled to keep up with the tall blonde. "I'm Tsukishima Akiteru, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Kunimi said, bowing slightly. He nudged Kenma a second later. Kenma nodded his head quickly and avoided the other Tsukishima's gaze.

"You could have joined us in the stands if I had known you were here," the older Tsukishima continued.

"No," Tsukishima said loudly, turning on his heel and glaring at his brother. "Under no circumstances are you to meet Kuroo or Bokuto. Or Akaashi. No."

The older Tsukishima blinked in surprise before looking toward Kenma for an answer. Kenma avoided his gaze. "Uh, at the training camp Bokuto and Kuroo kind of pulled Tsukishima in and decided they were going to…mentor him? They can be a bit…much."

"Understatement," Tsukishima called back.

The visit to the infirmary went fairly quickly once they made it there. Tsukishima had dislocated his pinky, but they got the bleeding stopped and he was free to return to the game once it had been bandaged. Kenma let out a deep sigh at the news. He knew the blonde would have taken it hard if he hadn't been able to rejoin the game, whether Karasuno had won or lost.

Kenma and Kunimi hurried up to their seats in the stands as Tsukishima ran onto the court. Their friends were oddly quiet, staring down at the players in consentration. "Kenma!" Kuroo said loudly when he noticed his friend moving toward his seat. "How's Tsukki? Is he going back in?"

"Karasuno needs Glasses-kun to win," Oikawa said, strangely serious. He fixed his eyes on his first year. "Where is he?"

Kenma nodded to the court and Kuroo whooped as they saw Tsukishima jog toward the coach. "YES!" Bokuto yelled.

Kenma glanced at the score quickly. One more point and Karasuno would lose. "They sure don't look happy to see him," Kunimi whispered with a smirk on his face. Kenma followed his gaze toward Shiratorizawa. He felt his lips twitch. No, no they certainly did not look happy to see Tsukishima returning.

Kenma felt his hands tighten into fists as Shiratorizawa served. If they scored this point, the game was over and Tsukishima wouldn't be able to play…he blinked in surprise as he felt a warm hand pry his own open before wrapping around his. He glanced up at Kunimi with a small smile and turned his eyes back toward the game just in time to see Karasuno score and Tsukishima return. He noticed with interest that Kageyama was also back in the game and felt a smirk come over his face.

Kenma tightened his hand around Kunimi's as Ushijima spiked the ball and Tsukishima moved to block it. The ball slammed into Tsukishima's injured hand. "Shit," Kumini said, his own hand tightening.

"They managed to stop it again," Iwaizumi said in surprise.

"What happened to Gasses-kun?" Oikawa chimed in. "At the first practice match, I though he was just a tall guy that was slightly intelligent-"

Kenma felt a frown overcome his face at those words. Slightly?

"The training camp did a lot of good," Kuroo said, cutting Oikawa off. "And I think he finally realized that he actually wants to play. He isn't just playing for something to do anymore."

Kenma leaned forward in shock and Tsukishima began to run, jumping up to hit the ball –as a decoy. A second later, Shiratorizawa's coach stood.

"I guess it's no surprise that Shiratorizawa took a timeout," Oikawa said.

"Karasuno really is versatile," Iwaizumi commented in return. "I've never seen Glasses do a slide hit…even if he was just a decoy."

"We cant easily abandon a near perfect time difference attack," Oikawa continued, "and Shiratorizawa's not going to change their style of strengthening individual strengths. That's why we're called powerhouse schools now. But Karasuno probably doesn't have a style they need to protect. They may have had one when they were a powerhouse school. So they don't hesitate to try new things. They even gave up that miracle like quick immediately and made it new. The old and dependable Shiratorizawa… the new and reckless Karasuno… either one of them winning is going to piss me off, so they should both lose."

"You really are a crappy guy," Iwaizumi said, causing Kenma to snort a laugh.

"Would you stop calling me a crappy guy!"

"Pick between that or a shitty guy."

"Well! Then I guess I choose crappy!"

"You really are an idiot," Kuroo said, cutting into the friends conversation.

"Hey!"

"But I do think you're on to something. Karasuno can try new things because they are trying to figure out what works for their team. The rest of us already have our strengths. Karasuno is new and trying things a lot of us have never seen before. A lot of the powerhouse schools aren't sure how to deal with them. It's a strength the rest of us don't have."

Kenma turned to his best friend in surprise. "That was…insightful for you, Kuro."

"Kenma!"

Kenma didn't bother to respond, once again focusing on the game in front of him. At the moment, it was a constant back and forth between the two teams. He watched as Tsukishima served, wincing with him as the ball hit his bad hand. "His hand is going to be a mess."

"Agreed," Kunimi murmured.

"This is killing me," Kuroo groaned. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Karasuno's #10 is being quieter than usual," Iwaizumi commented.

"He's thinking," Oikawa responded. "He just got shut down on a deuce on the final set and since he cant waste time being sad, he's thinking about the next step. How disgusting."

Kuroo groaned, "Why do you ruin everything you say by being an ass?"

"One more point!" Bokuto said loudly a moment later, cutting into the argument that was about to start. "NO!"

"Killing me. Seriously," Kuroo muttered.

"Did you SEE THAT?!" Bokuto yelled next as Karasuno's libero pulled off an amazing save.

"We saw, Bokuto-san," Akaashi responded, though he himself was looking a little amazed.

"Di-did Kageyama just throw Hinata across the court?" Kindaichi asked, confused.

"He's trying to narrow the space for them to hit," Kuroo responded, "Hinata has trouble receiving. Kageyama moved so he could cover more area."

Tsukishima jumped, only to have the ball hit his hand once more. "Seriously, enough," Kenma sighed.

Kunimi nodded but didn't respond as the ball flew toward Hinata. It was saved by Ushijima and only an instant later, the ace of Shiratorizawa moved to attack. The bay flew, only to be stopped by Hinata's face. "Yikes," Kuroo muttered, not moving his eyes from the court.

Ushijimi moved to spike yet again, Tsukishima and the other two up front moved to block – and he hit a cross, right to where Kageyama was waiting to receive. Diachi saved the ball from flying out, the ace, hit it to the bald second year – and then they all moved as Kageyama set the ball. It flew to Hinata, who spiked it from the back line.

And that was it. The last game. Karasuno won.

The stands exploded, everyone around Kenma jumping to their feet and screaming – well, everyone besides Oikawa and Iwaizume. Bokuto and Kuroo were hugging, Akaashi standing beside them with a rare grin on his face. Kindaichi seemed to be confused as to whether he should cheer or sit back down like his sempai. Kunimi was gripping Kenma's hand as the two stared down at Tsukishima.

They returned to their seats briefly as the two teams lined up. "Damn it, why doesn't that bastard Ushiwaka look more upset?" Oikawa muttered behind him.

"Still an ass," Kuroo said, though he still had a smile on his face.

"Kageyama does good work," Iwaizumi said, causing both Kunimi and Kindaichi to sit up straight with blank looks crossing their faces.

"You noticed it too, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa responded. "Apparently when Glasses-kun came back, he gave them some kind of direction about blocking. Like closing in on Ushiwaka's straight. That's why after the serve, Tobio-chan suddenly switched places with the shrimp who was in the path of the cross because Nishinoya-kun wasn't there."

"And he returned the ball at the last moment," Iwaizumi said in realization. "Your student's not bad."

"He's not my student!" Oikawa protested loudly. "And on top of everything, he was able to accommodate the shrimp, who came here to do something different. It's painfully obvious."

"Well…all of their good work only happened because of the blocks of that first-year with glasses."

Kenma smiled at the words – only to frown at the next ones. "But I guess the shrimp is the spiker you end up wanting to toss to," Oikawa said as he stood. "No wonder he's got Tobio-chan wrapped around his little finger. Come on, let's go home. I'd rather die than see the awards ceremony."

"You really are a crappy guy," Iwaizumi commented. He turned to Kunimi and KIndaichi. "We'll see the two of you."

Oikawa nodded at them both before climbing back up the stairs – only to freeze as Kuroo called him. "I wouldn't be…adverse to talking to you again. Even if you are an ass."

Kenma sighed and buried his face in his unoccupied hand. Of course Kuroo would get along with Oikawa Tooru. He shouldn't be surprised. He also shouldn't tell Tsukishima.

"Well, now that Tsukishima knows we are here," Akaashi said softly, "I suppose we shouldn't just leave."

Kenma sent them an apologetic glance, "You can leave if you want. I can stay…"

"NO WAY ARE WE LEAVING!" Bokuto yelled, jumping up and down. "We have to stay for the award ceremony! And then I need to see Hinata and Tsukki! We cant-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Kuroo yelped loudly. Kenma turned to his best friend instantly, his eyes wide. Kuroo was loud around Bokuto, but he really didn't – oh.

Kuroo was staring down at a very familiar mark… which was sitting on Oikawa Tooru's wrist. Kenma whimpered. "Oh god…"

"Don't tell me – " Kunimi said, following Kenma's gaze.

"Shit," Iwaizumi muttered.

"Well," Oikawa said after a moment of silence. "I guess it's a good thing I agreed to give you my number."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So...I was going through my AO3 account and posting stories here that I have there...and wow. I finished this story back in September...I had no clue I hadn't posted the final chapter here. SO SORRY!

Kenma couldn't help but smile softly as he looked around his new apartment. Last year, Kenma shared an apartment with Kuroo. Though the two of them had shared the apartment, Kenma had barely seen his best friend. His classes and Kuroo's were on opposite schedules, Kuroo still played volleyball on the university team, and he spent a lot of time with Oikawa.

Kuroo and Oikawa had decided to live separately their first year of university, Oikawa sharing an apartment with Iwaizumi and Kuroo with Bokuto. The next year, Bokuto had moved in with Akaashi and Kuroo had offered the extra room to Kenma. Kuroo had explained that he and Oikawa spent a lot of time together between class and volleyball, but they had decided to wait until their third year to share and apartment. Iwaizumi was planning to study abroad after his second year and Kuroo was going to move in. It was now Kenma's second year and Kuroo had moved. Kenma had been planning on keeping the apartment he shared with Kuroo, but an apartment had opened up in Akaashi and Bokuto's building, which had more space and cost less.

He had just finished unpacking his things when he heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was one of two people on the other side, Kenma quickly pulled it open and looked up into a familiar pair of gold eyes. "Hey," Tsukishima greeted, bending down and pressing his lips against Kenma's quickly. He moved into the open space, glancing around the spacious front room. "Everything settled?"

Kenma nodded, threading his fingers through his boyfriends as they moved further into the apartment. "Your things came yesterday," he said softly as he motioned toward one of the closed doors. "I unpacked some of it but left the rest to you."

"And Kunimi?"

"He should be here later tonight," Kenma answered, knowing Tsukishima was already aware of this and was just asking to confirm. "The movers brought the big stuff but he said he had a few boxes he was bringing with him."

"Hmm," Tsukishima moved around the apartment, opening the doors to the bedroom, the spare bedroom they had agreed to use as an office space, and the bath. "This is big for the price," he muttered. "Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with it?"

Kenma shrugged as he moved toward the sofa. "Akaashi and Bokuto live in the building. Akaashi said it's great."

Kenma hid a smile behind his hand at scowl that crossed Tsukishima's face at the mention of Bokuto. In the past two years, Kenma, Tsukishima, and Kunimi had met up as often as they could. On multiple occasions, they had been joined by Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi when they were in Tokyo. When Kenma traveled to Miyagi, they were often in the company of Kindaichi, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama. It had surprised everyone when Kindaichi and Kageyama had turned out to be soulmates. Kenma truly hadn't been sure who Kunimi had been more horrified about – Kageyama and Kindaichi or Kuroo and Oikawa.

It seemed that, no matter where they went, Tsukishima couldn't avoid people that annoyed him. Whether it was Hinata and Kageyama or Oikawa and Bokuto, he was always surrounded.

Kenma had actually thought Tsukishima would flat out refuse to live in the same apartment building as Bokuto, but even he had seemed to realize what a good deal it was.

Luckily, Akaashi had assured Kenma that he would keep Bokuto in check and the silver haired third year wouldn't be knocking on their door every hour.

Kenma moved to turn on a game, having set up his systems shortly after moving in. Tsukishima would want to unpack and Kunimi wasn't due to arrive for another couple of hours. He had time to finish at least a couple of levels.

He wasn't sure how long he had been playing when Tsukishima tiredly sat beside him on the couch. The blond moved his arm around Kenma, who quickly settled back against his chest as he continued to play. Tsukishima watched in silence for a time before letting out a sigh. "We should get something started for dinner. Kunimi would probably appreciate having food waiting when he gets here."

Kenma grunted in agreement and found a place to save while Tsukishima stood. The two made their way into the kitchen, taking stock of the limited food they had brought with them. They would need to go shopping in the morning.

As usual, Tsukishima had uncanny timing and the food was completed only moments after Kunimi arrived. The dark haired boy stumbled into the room, bags draped over his shoulders and a box in hand. He dropped the load onto the floor, muttering under his breath. "Welcome," Tsukishima said sarcastically, receiving a glare in return.

"Why didn't we come together? You could have helped," Kunimi muttered, accepting the hug Kenma offered.

"I had all of my things shipped so I didn't have to worry about it," Tsukishima replied, smirking as the slightly smaller boy rolled his eyes in return and moved to wrap his arms around the blond.

"Tired," Kunimi said as he let out a deep sigh.

Kenma smiled as he watched the two. It had taken a while for them to be comfortable with one another and they tended to snipe at each other often, but anyone looking could see just how much they cared about one another. "We made food," Kenma said as he moved behind Kunimi and pulled him by the hand toward the table.

Kunimi allowed himself to be led, like usual when Kenma was the one leading him, and sank into a chair with Kenma and Tsukishima doing the same on either side of him. They ate in silence, all of them comfortable with just being in each other's presence and not needing fill it with empty chatter. Kenma let out a content smile, one that only grew wider when he saw Kunimi's gaze flickering between him and Tsukishima in happiness and the slight pull upward of Tsukishima's lips.

Finally they would be together.


End file.
